Verloren in de woestijn
Welkom! Dit is een nieuw kortverhaal, mijn tweede kortverhaal. Het gaat over verloren zijn in de woestijn. Als je meer verhalen van mij wilt lezen, kijk dan bij Tarantula Danger of Tarantula's kortverhalen (nog in werking:) ). thumb|Verloren in de woestijn... Het verhaal Wat je moet weten voor het verhaal Englisch Electric Lightnings: Vliegtuigen. RAF: Royal Air Force. Squadron Leader: Een rang van het RAF. Voorwoord (flaptekst) BOEM! Ik hoorde werkelijk een enorme knal. En daarna, niets meer. Toen ik weer wakker werd en versuft mijn ogen opendeed, besefte ik pas wat er gebeurd was. Ik hapte naar adem en de lucht proefde naar brand. Sam is een piloot van het leger dat net een nieuw toestel loopt te testen. Wanneer de radar op rood begint te staan en zijn vliegtuig neerstort, is hij verloren in de woestijn. Hoofdstuk 1 Ik duw de deur open van het kleine cafeetje. ‘Het Dronken Lied’. Ik kom hier al jaren. De deur piepte lichtjes terwijl ik hem openduwde. ‘Héhé! Sam! Lang geleden dat ik je hier nog zag. Kom binnen!’ Bood de barman Tim, aan. Ik laat me neerglijden op een kruk voor de toog. ‘Haha… Mijn favoriete klant! Wat te drinken?’ Vervolgde Tim. ‘Wel, cola beste vriend, nog steeds geen alcohol!’. Antwoord ik. ‘Hier, en het is gratis.’ ‘Bedankt.’ Ik zette mijn lippen op het koude glas. ‘Het gerucht gaat hier rond dat je vliegtuig was neergestort tijdens een missie…’ Hé? Nou ja, het moest wel verspreid zijn… ‘Vertel eens!’ Meende Tim. ‘Met plezier!’ Antwoordde ik opgewekt. Hoofdstuk 2 Ik was op een testvlucht van een nieuw vliegtuig. Het leger had een hoop English Electric Lightning's gebouwd. Ik was pas benoemd tot een ''Squadron Leader ''door het RAF wat een mooie titel is. Normaal doen soldaten van mindere rangen dit werk, maar er was een groot tekort en ik wilde dit met plezier doen. Ik keek op de radar en ik was nu boven de Sahara. Ik wilde eens ver vliegen. Ik had al een tijdje niet meer gevlogen door een gebroken been. Het was heerlijk. Ik scande nogmaals eens de radar. Hij stond op rood. Niet lang daarna volgde een onheilspellend alarm. Ik schrok me dood. Het vliegtuig ging neerstorten! Ik richtte het tuig naar beneden met de laatste krachten in de hoop om goed te landen, maar het was al te laat. Hoofdstuk 3 BOEM! Ik hoorde werkelijk een enorme knal. En daarna, niets meer. Toen ik weer wakker werd en versuft mijn ogen opendeed, besefte ik pas wat er gebeurd was. Ik hapte naar adem en de lucht proefde naar brand. Ik zette mijn kleine zwarte bril op en keek naar achter, naar de moterkap. Het stoomde, brand! Ik voelde aan de deurknop van het vliegtuig. Het was echt, echt heet. Vrijwel onmiddellijk deed ik mijn hand weg. Ik moest hier zien uit te komen. Mijn hand prikte pijnlijk. Wat was er voor bruikbaars te liggen... Ik keek snel rond. Tja, vrijwel niks. Mijn cockpit was een puinhoop. Ik greep snel mijn gsm -die vast niet meer zou werken-, mijn waterfles en een foto van mijn gezin en stopte ze in mijn zakken van mijn jas. En toen zag ik mijn redding. Een handdoek! Ik was nog nooit zo blij geweest een handdoek te zien. Hij zat vol met zwarte brandplekken en was verfrommeld. Ik greep hem en trok via de handdoek aan de deurklink. Eindelijk! Ik hoestte. Die lucht had me niet echt deugd gedaan. Ik sprong van het vliegtuig af en lande in het zachte zand. Ik zakte ineen. Hoofdstuk 4 Ik proefde de smaak van zand in mijn mond en spuugde het uit. Ik rolde naar de andere kant, weg van het spuug en keek rond me heen. Naast me was een afgebrand wrak van een vliegtuig. Het tuig was zwart van het roet en in een skeletbouw. Peinzend probeerde ik te herineren wat er gebeurd was. Toen herrinerde ik het me weer. Ik was neergestort en zo te zien in de woestijn. Ik keek naar de lucht. Die was adembenemend. Er waren wel duizenden sterren te zien. Met mijn jas had ik het gellukig nog redelijk warm, maar het was hier ijskoud. Ik ademde wolkjes. Mijn hand deed pijnlijk zeer. Ik greep mijn waterfles en dronk. Daarna probeerde ik rustig op te staan. Tevergeefs. Ik zakte ineen. Verrast was ik, mijn hand was niet de oorzaak. Ik keek naar mijn been en schokte. Er was een diepe wonde in mijn been. Ik deed de kleine dop van mijn waterfles open en liet een klein beetje water druppelen op mijn been en op mijn hand. Ik bond er de handdoek stevig omheen en hoopte dat ik wel recht zou kunnen staan nu. Ik probeerde het en voelde hevige pijn in mijn been maar ik moest er maar mee door. Ik moest overleven Hoofdstuk 5 Ik was nu al 2 dagen aan het strompelen in de woestijn. Ik had heel veel honger. Het leek of ik meer en meer verloren geraakte. Ik pufte neer. De hitte werd me te ondraaglijk. Ik opende de dop van mijn heilig water en kwam tot de ontdekking dat ik geen water meer had. De hoop was helemaal op. Ik veegde het zweet van mijn voorhoofd af en bond mijn handdoek weer van mijn been af. Ik wriemelde in de zakken van mijn jas en keek of ik iets vond. Een gsm. Ik drukte op het knopje en nee. Hij zou zeker niet aanschieten en dat had hij ook niet gedaan. Ondanks de hitte ontsnapte er een klein lachje uit mijn mond. En toen vond ik een foto van mijn gezin. Hé wat stond ik er gek op! Ik keek rond me of ik iets interesanter zag dan bergjes goudgeel zand. Ik zag een man op een kameel. Dit werd mijn redding. Met mijn laatste krachten stak ik mijn hand in de lucht en kon nog net 'Help me!' Uitbrengen voor ik bewusteloos werd. Hoofdstuk 6 Mijn ogen schoten open. Ik keek naar boven en zag een blauw dak. Ik keek naar links en ik zag een grove stenen muur. Mijn ogen scanden mijn rechtse kant en ik zag een man staan die me vreemd bekend voorkwam, die een plateau met eten op mijn nachtkastje zette. 'Ha u bent wakker, meneer...' Voor ik iets kon zeggen vervolgde de man ; 'U bent in een klein stadje in de woestijn. Ik heb u gevonden toen ik naar de waterbron ging. We houden u hier tot u beter bent. Zeg maar niets, dat is beter voor u.' Ik keek naar het water en de maaltijd dat naast me lag. 'Dorst en honger?' Hij schoof de plateau dichterbij. 'Hier, smakelijk.' Ik begon meteen aan mijn maaltijd. Ik was veilig. Ik kon weer terug naar huis. Einde. Tam tam tam! Word niet vervolgd. Laatste woordje Bedankt om dit verhaal te lezen! Dit was Tarantula Danger. Categorie:Verloren in de woestijn Categorie:Tarantula Danger Categorie:Tarantula Danger: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Fictie Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid